


true north

by lazyfish



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 81
Words: 13,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/pseuds/lazyfish
Summary: A collection of true drabbles for AoSficnet's July challenge.Table of contents in the first chapter.





	1. table of contents

**_Huntingbird:_** Chapters 2-12 

_**Mayhunter:**_ Chapters 13-22 

_**Quakerider:**_ Chapters 23-30 

_**Scis & Spies: **_Chapters 31-38 

_**Fitzhunter:**_ Chapters 39-45 

_**Mack's Most Wanted:**_ Chapters 46-50 

_**Mayhuntingbird:**_ Chapters 51-55 

_**Maybobbi:**_ Chapters 56-59 

_**Skyelance:**_ Chapters 60-62 

_**Ballance:**_ Chapters 63-64 

_**Fitzmack:**_ Chapters 65-66 

_**Kasinara:**_ Chapters 67-68

 _ **Legacyrider:**_ Chapters 69-70 

_**Mockingshot:**_ Chapters 71-72 

_**Fitzdaisy:**_ Chapter 73

 _ **May & Daisy: **_Chapter 74

 _ **Maykara:**_ Chapter 75

 _ **Morsecode:**_ Chapter 76

 _ **Pipsy:**_ Chapter 77

 _ **Quakehuntingbird:**_ Chapter 78

 _ **Staticquake:**_ Chapter 79 *MCD WARNING*

 _ **Trimmons:**_ Chapter 80

 _ **Tripdaisy:**_ Chapter 81


	2. "don't call this number again"

“I already told you -”

“And  _ I  _ already told  _ you _ to shut the fuck up!” She snarls. “How many fucking times do I need to make it clear that this is over? Because it is, Hunter. It’s over. We’re not married anymore. I don’t love you anymore. Over.” She repeats the word one last time. “Don’t call this number again.”

“Bob -”

She hangs up the phone and slams it onto the table. Holy shit, will that never get easier? Tears burn the back of her eyes, but Bobbi doesn’t allow them to fall. It’s over. She’s done.

She has to be.


	3. "can we cuddle?"

“Hunter?” Bobbi limps out of the bedroom, blanket slung around her shoulders and hair mussed. She finds her ex-husband sitting just outside, a tablet balanced on his knees so he can watch soccer reruns. **  
**

“Hey,” he whispers. “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t sleep,” Bobbi admits sheepishly. She doesn’t bother trying to sit beside him - it’ll take her forever to get back up again with her bum knee. “Can we cuddle?”

To his credit, Hunter doesn’t say anything to her unusual request except, “Course.” He stands, tucking the tablet under his arm. “Knee still giving you trouble?”

She considers lying, but the pause before she answers seems to be enough confirmation for him. “If it’s still hurting you, you should tell someone.”

“I will tomorrow,” Bobbi says, though neither of them really believe that’s true. 

“Okay.” He brushes a kiss across her temple before turning to enter the PIN to their room. The door slides open and they troop inside.

Settling into bed is hard to do without banging Bobbi’s knee, but they manage it. Hunter loops his arms around her, allowing her to wriggle close into his chest.

“Thanks,” she mumbles.

“Anything for you, love.” He kisses her hair. “Sleep tight.”


	4. "of course i remembered"

“Hey.” Hunter leans against the doorframe, trying to look casual. **  
**

Bobbi doesn’t buy it. “Hi.” She returns to staring at the wall, her hands stiller than they’d been before he came in.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Hunter wanders a few steps into the room but doesn’t move to sit beside her on the bed.

“I didn’t think you remembered.”

“Of course I remembered.” His voice is soft, affronted. “That was the only time I was afraid you weren’t coming home.”

“I didn’t.” Bobbi hadn’t come home - at least not the person she had been before.

(He remembered.)


	5. "it's lonely here without you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can be read as a prequel to [so lay your weary hand on mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907380).

“It’s lonely here without you,” Bobbi whispers through the phone, drawing her as close to her chest as she can get them.

“I’m sorry, love,” Hunter murmurs. “I wish you were here with me.”

“You could have told me you were leaving.”

“Well then we’d have to have the argument of why you had to stay, wouldn’t we?”

“Yeah, I guess.” She twists her hair around her finger absentmindedly.

“You know I don’t like fighting before I have to go.”

“I do,” she agrees. “But it’s not fun coming home to an empty apartment. You didn’t even get me more ice cream before you left.”

“I’m sorry, love,” Hunter repeats. “If I had had time before I left I would’ve. I’ll get you plenty of ice cream when I’m back.”

“When will that be?”

“Soon, I hope. Fitz seems to know what he’s doing. I’m just the muscle.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Hunter breathes into the phone, but instead of annoying her, she finds it soothing. He’s still there.

“Sounds like Fitz is waking up, Bob. I’ll be home as soon as I can, alright? Give all my love to the baby bird. And of course plenty for you, too.”

“Love you.” 

Hunter hangs up the phone, and Bobbi is left alone in their bedroom. She’s curled into as much of a ball as her pregnant stomach will allow - which admittedly isn’t much at all. Bobbi slides a hand along the curve of her stomach, trying to soothe the restless child inside. Maybe calling Hunter had been the wrong choice, but she couldn’t stop herself. He was her touchstone, the one she went to when she was scared or upset or just plain tired.

“Let’s try to sleep, little bird,” Bobbi murmurs to her baby. “Daddy will be home soon. I promise.”


	6. "i fucked up"

Their first conversation is a confrontation.

The second is a confession.

“I fucked up,” Hunter says when it’s just the two of them in the kitchen. “I fucked up, and Izzy and Idaho are dead because of it.” He takes a swig from his beer so he won’t have to see the pity in her eyes.

She doesn’t tell him it’s not his fault, and for that he’s grateful. Instead she moves to the chair next to him at the table, rests her hand on his arm, and says, “We all fuck up sometimes.”

He fucked up with losing her.


	7. "are you flirting with me?"

Silver moonlight spills over the pier, sliding over Bobbi and pooling at her feet. The silver looks good in her bleached-blond hair, and she knows it. **  
**

A man’s been staring at her, not at all subtly, for the last five minutes. His hair is buzzed short and he carries himself like military, but he isn’t wearing a uniform.

He finally approaches, ambling towards her with surprising grace. He’s definitely military, but probably special ops; the corps don’t move like they’re dancing.

“Sorry it took so long for me to come over here, love,” the man says in lieu of an introduction. “I couldn’t be sure whether you were real or a goddess come down to earth.”

Bobbi bites back a laugh - it’s one of the worst pickup lines she’s ever heard, and she’s heard a lot of them. “Are you flirting with me?” She asks, batting her eyelashes.

“Only if you want me to be.” He leans against one of the posts of the pier, and Bobbi just wants to sigh and smack him upside the head. Men are so dumb when they’re lovestruck, and him being so pretty just makes it harder for her to want to steal the intel she knows he has.

“And if I don’t?”

“Somehow I don’t think that’ll be a problem.” He smiles like he knows he’s right. And he is - this time. She wants him to be flirting with her because he’ll keep his guard down, and she can get what she needs. She has to wonder how many women this man has successfully picked up, though, if overconfidence is his only appeal.

“I’m Bobbi,” she says, not bothering with a fake name for what’s bound to be only one night. She offers her hand to shake, but he kisses it instead.

“Lance.”


	8. "hold me and never let me go"

“Hunter.” **  
**

“Barbara.”

“Can you breathe more quietly, please?”

“Can I…? No, Bob, I’m breathing as quietly as I am able at the moment.”

“Then can you leave? Your breathing is annoying me.”

“You know, when you got pregnant I was hoping hormones would inspire you to say stuff like ‘hold me and never let me go’, not ‘the sound of the very thing keeping you alive is pissing me off’.” Hunter stands, his back cracking loudly as he straightens. “I’ll go sleep on the couch.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too. Thanks for not smothering me with a pillow.”

“Any time.”


	9. "i can't believe you"

“Where are we going?” Bobbi huffs, not for the first time. An hour ago her husband had bundled her into the passenger seat of their SUV and stuck a blindfold on her. Bobbi had relented because she thought the trip was going to be short - not an eternity. She doesn’t like not knowing where she is or where she’s going. He knows that. **  
**

“Almost there,” he assures her. He doesn’t answer the question.

Fifteen minutes later the vehicle rolls to a smooth stop, the tires crunching on gravel. That doesn’t do much to help Bobbi figure out where they are, and they were on the highway too long for her to have more than a vague idea of their position.

Hunter opens her door, and helps her out of the car. He puts his hands on her shoulders to steer her to wherever he wants her.

“Ready?” 

Bobbi nods. She doesn’t care where they are or what the big surprise is - she just wants the damn blindfold off.

Hunter undoes the knot, and when the world comes into view, Bobbi gasps.

“I can’t believe you.” She had looked at the real estate listing for the canary yellow house for what felt like weeks, wishing it could be theirs. It hadn’t been practical, though; nothing she wanted ever seemed to be practical.

SOLD, the sign at the front of the house declares. She knows Hunter. She knows why he brought her here.

“You bought a house without telling me!?” Bobbi whirls around to look him in the eye, mouth still agape. “Are you insane!?”

“Yeah, kind of.” Hunter sticks his hands in his pockets, looking slightly abashed. “But I’m also insanely in love with this lovely blonde woman, so…”

Bobbi drags him in for a kiss - she can yell more later.


	10. "please don't hurt me like this"

She can hear his voice. **  
**

She can hear his footsteps echoing off the concrete.

She struggles harder, trying to loosen the restraints just enough, trying to do anything so that he will be safe. _Please_ , she begs to whatever god will listen, _don’t hurt me like this. I don’t care what I have to do, I don’t care what price I have to pay - please just keep him safe._

The door opens. She makes one last desperate lunge, and -

Fire blooms in her shoulder, courses through her veins.

Bobbi can’t breathe. Everything hurts.

But Lance is here, and he’s alive.


	11. "i thought you loved me"

“I thought you loved me.” **  
**

Bobbi looks down - she can’t meet Hunter’s eyes. “I do. But… we can’t keep going like this. You know that.”

He’s quiet. He knows she’s right.

“It’s going to be okay, Hunter.” She wipes at her eyes before the tears can fall. “We’ll be okay.” It’s mostly a lie. She doesn’t know they’re going to be okay. Bobbi had never imagined even thinking about a divorce when she got married, so no part of this feels _okay_.

“Yeah.” He doesn’t believe it either. Hunter slides his ring off, sets it on the table, and leaves.


	12. "will you marry me?"

It’s been three months since Russia. That’s their lives now - Before Russia, and After Russia, with a little trauma tucked in between the two. **  
**

They avoid talking about life Before Russia, mostly. The wound is still fresh and they both know what they lost. They don’t need to rehash it. Now they’re focusing on rebuilding a life, which is difficult considering everyone that’s interested in capturing them for intel.

Part of rebuilding their life is long nights spent on the sofa together. They’ve changed so much, but the one thing that hasn’t changed is them wanting to know each other. So, they sit on the sofa and talk about anything and everything that comes to mind, relearning the contours of a relationship once-forgotten.

Bobbi rests her head on Hunter’s shoulder, his hand sandwiched between hers. They’ve lapsed into silence for now, content just to be with each other and breathe. They don’t get much time to do that nowadays.

“Will you marry me?” She doesn’t know what possessed her to ask then, but the words are out.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

Before Russia, After Russia, it doesn’t matter - there will always be Hunter, and he will always be hers.


	13. "shut up and kiss me already"

Another explosion rocks the building, sending a shower of dust flying into the air. Hunter looks over to Melinda, eyebrows up. “You know, when I said you could call me any time, I was imagining something a little different.”

“Trust me, so was I,” Mel grinds out as they continue winding through the facility’s hallways. She grabs Hunter’s hand and tugs him in the correct direction when he tries to make a wrong turn. They can see the daylight streaming in from the window at the end of the hall, and Mel sighs audibly in relief. The building is coming down soon, and she’d rather not be in it when that happens.

She’s still holding onto Hunter’s hand when she breaks into a run, but he has no trouble keeping up with her. They make it through the door just as another  _ boom _ shakes the air and the building behind them collapses with a groan.

“So what we’re learning is you and I have very different ideas of foreplay…” Hunter smirks at her, looking entirely unbothered.

“Shut up and kiss me already,” Melinda whispers, tugging Hunter down to her level. He fits her lips against hers, and everything else disappears.


	14. "you're cute when you're angry"

“I’m just saying, Mel, it’s unfair -” Hunter cuts himself off mid-tirade when he sees Melinda’s face. “What?” **  
**

“You’re cute when you’re angry.” She pats his cheek. “Now, tell me more about soccer.”

“Football.”

“I am not calling it football.”

“I’m breaking up with you. This is the final straw.” Hunter throws his hands into the air. “Soccer! Who do you think I am?!”

“You’re really riled up, aren’t you?” 

“Yes, I am! It’s important to me!”

“Hey, hey.” Mel rests her hand on Hunter’s arm. “If it’s important to you, it’s important to me. Now, tell me more about football.”


	15. "i'm pregnant"

Hunter stops on the front porch of the house, surveying it critically. It doesn’t look like a place where Melinda would grow up, but who’s he to judge? He smooths his sweaty palms on his jeans. It’s been six months since she ran away without a word, and even if he’s getting her on official business, it’s still personal, too. **  
**

He doesn’t make it through the door before being put in a headlock, and he almost wants to laugh.

The laughter fades when he straightens enough to get a good look at Melinda. “Bloody hell.”

“I’m pregnant,” she says, unnecessarily. Her stomach isn’t large, but she’s six months pregnant and it shows.

“Yeah, I see that.” Hunter’s hand reaches forward instinctively, but he pulls it back before she can break his wrist. “It’s…?”

“Yeah.”

Hunter swallows hard. “You should’ve told me.”

“Yeah,” she repeats, more quietly. 

“I would’ve come with you.”

“I know.”

“I would’ve -”

“This was something I had to do alone.” Mel’s eyes meet his for the first time since her admission, and Hunter can’t read what she’s feeling. That’s not new, but it’s frustrating as always.

“Then I guess I should go.” She’s not coming on his revenge mission with him, not in this state. If she doesn’t want him, then there’s nothing for him left to do but leave.

He’s halfway through turning the door handle when she speaks again. “You don’t have to.”

“What do you want me to do, Mel?” It’s breaking his heart to walk away from her, from their _baby_ , but he doesn’t want to force her into anything.

“I want you to stay.” Her voice shakes when she says it, and her lower lip begins to quiver. “Please, stay.”

He gathers her up into his arms as she cries. He stays.


	16. "i want to take care of you"

“Here we go. One bowl of the famous mushroom soup, guaranteed to cure any ailment.” Hunter sets the soup on Mel’s bedside table and sits at the foot of her bed. “Is there anything else I can get you? Water? Cough drops? Tissues?” **  
**

Mel glares at him. “You don’t need to do this.”

“You’re really bad at this whole relationship thing, you know that?” Hunter reaches to squeeze her hand. “I don’t have to do this, you’re right, but I want to. I want to take care of you, because I feel warm fuzzy things for you. Or whatever.”

Mel snorts, which turns into a cough. “Has anyone told you you’re a real romantic?”

“Hey, I would bust out the real touchy-feely stuff if I wasn’t afraid you’d karate chop me in the throat. You’re even crankier than usual when you’re sick.” He squeezes her hand. “With that I’m going to leave so you don’t get any ideas.”

He’s halfway to the door when she speaks. “Lance? You make me feel warm fuzzy things too. Or whatever.” She smiles at him.

“Or whatever,” he repeats back at her, matching her smile. “I’ll be back later to check on you, love.”


	17. "so that's it? it's over?"

The room is too clean. There’s no evidence Hunter had ever been here, and May’s heart twists in her chest. All of Hunter’s belongings have been packed into a duffel at her feet - a duffel she can’t look at. **  
**

“So, that’s it.” She looks around the room one more time, double-checking. She’s opened every drawer, looked in every crack and cranny she can find just in case Lance had been hiding anything. She mostly found guns and knives squirreled away in strange places, but there was a picture of them, under the mattress, too. They were smiling, then.

She laid that on top of the rest of his belongs. Mel wants to write a letter, a real and proper goodbye, but she can’t bring herself to think about it for longer than a moment. “It’s over,” she whispers to herself. It has to be over, because as far as the world’s concerned, she and Lance Hunter have never crossed paths.

Something sticks in Melinda’s throat, but she doesn’t let it out. She can’t, she just _can’t_ , because it might be a sob.

She zips the duffel closed and picks it up, leaving the empty room and Hunter’s ghost behind her.


	18. "you own my heart"

“You own my heart,” Mel says, blinking up at Hunter innocently, “but you don’t own Boardwalk. Cough it up.” **  
**

Hunter sighs. “Americans and your capitalism.”

“Brits and your colonialism,” Mel fires right back, accepting the bills Hunter extends to her. She counts them before adding them to her pile of money.

“There’s not a game about colonization!” 

“Risk?”

“World takeover and colonization - actually, they are kind of the same, huh?”

Mel smirks at him. “Yeah, kind of.”

“Why do we play games with sucky ideologies?”

“You’re not getting out of this just because you’re losing, mister.”

Hunter sighs. Foiled again.


	19. "this is why i fell in love with you"

“I give up,” Hunter says, throwing his hands into the air. “British sarcasm doesn’t work with tonal languages, Mel.” **  
**

Melinda arches an eyebrow at him. It’s true, Hunter’s been messing up the intonation of everything he’s said, but she’s not going to let him get out of their language lesson that easily.

“Can’t you just teach me how to say ‘listen to my girlfriend, she’s always right’?” 

“Flattery will get you nowhere.”

Hunter sighs. “I can’t believe this is why I fell in love with you.”

“Because I’m a hardass?”

“Because you’re stubborn.” He pauses. “And you believe in me.”


	20. "leave me alone"

Mel’s head is heavy on his shoulder, but Hunter doesn’t mind. He hadn’t expected her to fall asleep on the car ride home, let alone feel comfortable to fall asleep on him, but it makes his chest feel warm. She trusts him - really trusts him. **  
**

When they get home he unbuckles her seatbelt and carefully maneuvers her off his shoulder so he can hold her in a basket carry instead. She makes a muffled protest. “M’asleep. Leave me alone,” Mel mutters to no one in particular. A rush of fondness floods Hunter, but he doesn’t have time to sit and ponder how beautiful Mel is under the golden-orange glow of the street lamps. He needs to get inside before he accidentally drops his girlfriend.

Wrestling with his keys is much harder with someone in his arms, but Hunter succeeds in getting through the front door. He carries Mel up the stairs and into his bedroom, setting her gently on the bed. She’s still wearing the dress she went out in, but he doesn’t want to strip her while she’s asleep. He nudges her shoulder, hoping to rouse her long enough for her to undress herself, but it doesn’t succeed.

“Mel,” he whisper-shouts. “Come on.”

She groans. “I said to leave me alone.”

“Come on, sweetheart.” Eventually Mel is conscious enough to shimmy out of her dress - and then practically drag Hunter into bed beside her. He smiles when she snuggles closer to him, tucking her head under his chin.

“Thank you,” she whispers. For a moment Hunter thinks she’s talking in her sleep, but then she speaks again. “For taking me home.”

“Of course.” Why wouldn’t he?

“I love you.”

She’s vulnerable in the dark in the way she can’t be in the light, Hunter realizes.

“I love you, too.”


	21. "i don't love you anymore"

“I don’t love you anymore.” Melinda’s lip is stuck out in a pout, and Hunter sighs. **  
**

“I told you, I can go to another store, but I needed to drop these off first.” There’s a pile of groceries on the kitchen counter - groceries which notably do not include chocolate ice cream.

“But now I don’t want you to go,” Mel whines. “Making me choose between you and ice cream is cruel.”

“You did just say you didn’t love me, so I’m thinking the choice is pretty easy.” Hunter cracks a smile.

“Shut up and cuddle with me.”

Ice cream? Forgotten.


	22. "you're special to me"

“What are you doing in here?” The last place Mel expects to find Hunter after their mission is over is in a jewelry shop.

“What does it look like? I’m looking around.” Hunter had been studying a display of bracelets, but he moves on to looking at an array of necklaces hanging on a stand.

“I hope you’re not looking for something for me.” Mel crosses her arms.

“What if I am?” Hunter asks, voice steady as he continues surveying the necklaces.

“Then you’re wasting your time.”

“You wear necklaces.”

“Sometimes,” she agrees. “But I still don’t see why you think a necklace is the most appropriate gift.”

“You’re special to me.” Hunter lifts his shoulder in a shrug. “I want people to know you’re special to me. While I realize a gun or a book might be more practical, they don’t have the same… connotation.”

Mel’s too stunned to respond.

“If I buy you a necklace, will you wear it?” Hunter asks after a long pause.

“...Yeah. Yes, I will.”

“Good.” He smiles softly at her. “Now shoo, I don’t want you to see which one I pick.”

Mel obliges, exiting the shop with a spring in her step.


	23. "i'm sick"

“Sorry, dude, but the whole ‘I wear leather and drive around in a black car’ thing is like… overdone, you know? It’s lame.” **  
**

“It’s not lame! Gabe, back me up here.”

“Daisy’s right. It’s lame.” Gabe agrees around his mouthful of food.

“It’s not lame! It’s sick! I’m sick! My head bursts into flames, how do you guys not think that’s cool!?”

“I never said the flaming head isn’t cool, babe. Just the leather jacket and black car.” Daisy winks at Gabe, then turns back to Robbie with a devilish smile on her face. “Also, Robbie. Sick? Did we travel back to the 90s or something? No one says sick like that anymore.”

“I do,” he huffs.

“Oh, don’t be a grumpus.” Daisy says, leaning across the table to peck him on the cheek. “I still love you even if your shtick is overdone.”

“Maybe I think your schtick is overdone,” Robbie grumbles. “Except for it’s not, because no one else has magic quaking powers!”

Daisy is in damage-control mode now. “No one is as amazing at driving a black car and wearing leather jackets and looking broody, baby. I promise. You’re sick.”

“That’s what I thought.” Robbie finally smiles.


	24. "he's dead because of you"

“You forgot to water Marvin?” Daisy asks, lower lip trembling. **  
**

“I only forgot once or twice, I promise!” Robbie says, hands out in supplication. “I’m not a green thumb, Dais. More of a fire thumb, and those aren’t compatible with plants.”

“He’s dead because of you!” Daisy cradles the potted plant closer to her chest. “I am going to revive him, but you are never plant sitting for me again. God, how are we ever going to have a kid someday if you can’t even keep a plant alive for a week!?”

Robbie gulps. “You want to have a kid?”


	25. "you're so beautiful"

Their hands trip over each other’s bodies, and Robbie is just barely able to keep from shaking. He tugs Daisy’s shirt up over her head, letting out a too-audible sigh when he sees what lies underneath. The slope of her collar bones, the cut of her abdominal muscles, and yes, her chest too - all of it is mesmerizing. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispers. **  
**

Daisy giggles, the corners of her eyes crinkling. When was the last time she had laughed like that - when was the last time he had? “Less looking, more touching, please.”

He can’t say no to that face.


	26. "you need to leave"

“Tony, you need to leave,” Daisy says, not even looking up at the open door. “Papa and I are wrapping Christmas presents.” She’s told her son as much about a dozen times, but Antonio keeps inventing reasons he desperately needs their attention. He’s definitely not trying to sneak a peek of his gifts. **  
**

“Listen to your mother,” Robbie says, angling his body so Tony can’t see the gift he’s wrapping. “Go bother Uncle Gabe.”

Tony huffs out a sigh, but does as he’s asked. Daisy looks to Robbie, rolling her eyes. He’ll be back again soon with a new excuse.


	27. "i'm going to kill you"

Daisy stands with her hip cocked to the side. “Robbie Reyes, I am going to kill you.” **  
**

Robbie looks up from where he’s spoon-feeding their daughter her baby food, freckled face the picture of innocence. “Why’s that?” He can’t remember doing anything murder-worthy in the recent past.

Daisy crosses to him, holding out a plastic stick. “You knocked me up. Again.” 

Robbie looks at the pregnancy test, blinking. That hadn’t been part of the plan - two kids was more than enough to deal with. “…I’m guessing you’ll be mad if I try to spin you around?”

“I never said that.”


	28. "you're a monster"

The garage reeks of metal and oil. Daisy hates it - hates the way the smell makes her head spin, but also how it’s comforting. She shouldn’t be comforted by something that doesn’t remind her of any sort of home, but she is, and it sucks. **  
**

She takes another cautious step, careful to avoid the scrap metal scattered on the concrete floor. He probably knows she’s here, if that flaming skull gives him a radar for sinners, but she doesn’t want to announce her position either way. She wants to have some sort of upper hand, and she sure as hell doesn’t have the home turf advantage.

“Why are you here?” He appears out of nowhere, and Daisy pivots to face him head on, hand already up in case she needs to protect herself from him. He doesn’t look angry, though. Just confused.

“You’re a monster.” She swallows. “But I think I’m one, too.”

“And you thought, what? We could be monstrous together?” He shakes his head. “Not how it works, chica.”

“It could be.” Daisy tilts her chin up just a fraction. “We could make our own rules.”

Robbie snorts. “Why can I never say no to the crazy ones?”


	29. "i hate you"

He finds her when he comes back. She’s the second person he goes to - after Gabe, of course. **  
**

She looks worse for the wear, sitting on the edge of her bed with her knees curled up to her chest. He doesn’t know what to say beyond the awkward introduction he had just given, so he’s quiet.

“I hate you,” she whispers, voice breaking. “For leaving.”

“I’m sorry.” Robbie’s gotten very good at apologies lately.

“Is there something about me?” Daisy turns to look at him with red-rimmed eyes. “That makes it so hard to stay?”

“No,” he answers, wishing he could fix it with just a single word - but it’s not that easy. “You’re… you’re easy to love, not easy to leave.”

“I kind of think you’re lying.” She sniffles. “Because everyone’s left.”

“I’m sorry,” he repeats. His heart breaks that he added onto this pain - that he became just another in the long line of people to walk into her life just to walk out again.

A long silence consumes them. Robbie wonders if he should leave, but decides that would just prove her point.

“Why’d you come back?”

He weighs his words before speaking. “Because I wanted to.”


	30. "you're one hell of a guy"

“You’re one hell of a guy.” Daisy snorts when she laughs at her own joke. “Get it? Hell? Because?” **  
**

“Ha ha,” Robbie intones drily. “I’ve never heard that joke before.”

Daisy rolls her eyes. “I bet you’ve never had your girlfriend make that joke before though, huh?”

Robbie’s unamused expression softens slightly. “No, I haven’t.”

“So you’ve never really heard it before. Girlfriend jokes are different from regular people jokes.”

Robbie loses his internal battle, face breaking out into a smile. “Is that so?”

“Yeah.” Daisy grins back at him. “You have a lot left to learn about relationships, Reyes.”


	31. "can i kiss you right now?"

Slow dancing is difficult with four people. 

Hunter’s arm is around her waist, Bobbi’s hand is on her hip, and Jemma thinks the lips pressed into her neck are Fitz’s - but she can’t quite be sure. They sway together to music that only they can hear, content to do nothing but be together for now. It has been far too long since they were all in the same room, even longer since they were allowed to be this close. Everything feels right in a way it hasn’t since Russia, and Jemma hums softly in contentment.

“Can I kiss you right now?” Hunter rumbles in her ear. Jemma turns her face to him, savoring the scrape of his stubble across her cheeks before their lips meet. It’s very different from Fitz’s, but it feels like home.

“Me too,” Bobbi murmurs, nosing at Jemma’s cheek. Fitz kisses Jemma’s neck as Bobbi brushes their lips together, tasting of honey and hope. Fitz whispers something inaudible to Hunter, and Jemma can feel her boyfriends smile against her skin. It’s warm in their tangle of limbs, but a comfortable warmth.

Slow dancing is difficult with four people, but she wouldn’t trade this moment for anything.


	32. "let's run away together"

It’s crowded in the bedroom, but despite the overwhelming sights and sounds and scents of being back on Earth, Jemma doesn’t mind the crowd. She couldn’t imagine asking any of her partners to wait outside. Besides, she finds the rhythm of their breathing soothing rather than overwhelming.

“Run away with me,” Jemma whispers. Only Hunter hears that she’s said something, but he doesn’t appear to have heard exactly what.

“Hmm?”

“Let’s run away together,” Jemma repeats with more conviction. “The four of us.”

Hunter reaches over to poke Fitz. “Did you hear that, mate?”

“Huh?”

“Jemma wants us to run away together, all romantic-like.”

“Jemma…” Fitz says, uncertain. “Are you sure? You just got back…”

“I’m sure, Leo. I’ve been across the _universe_ and the only thing that kept me going was getting back to you, and I can’t keep going like this.”

“She’s right,” Bobbi pipes in. “All we’re going to do if we stay is keep getting hurt, or separated, or… worse.”

“I’m with the girls, Fitz,” Hunter says. “We could have a life, love, a real one.”

Fitz looks at each of them in turn, then breaks into a wide smile. “Then I suppose we run away.”


	33. "how did we get here?"

They’re in a bathroom in a bar, huddled in the handicap stall. It’s the only place the four of them can all fit. **  
**

“You don’t have to go,” Jemma whispers, tears tracking down her face. “Or - we can go with you, or…” She swallows back a sob.

“Oh, honey, if only it were that easy.” Bobbi smooths Jemma’s hair away from her face, hand shaking.

“How did we get here?” Fitz asks, breaths catching in his throat. “We were fine, it was supposed to be fine, it should have been fine.”

Hunter hushes him softly, pulling the smaller man into a hug. Fitz is right, of course. They never should’ve ended up here, saying goodbyes that feel more permanent than they should.

“It doesn’t matter how we got here,” Hunter says, voice quiet and rough. “It matters where we’re going.”

“But you c-can’t - you can’t go without us!”

“I don’t think we have a choice anymore, Jem.”

None of them wanted to hear it, and Bobbi certainly didn’t want to say it, but it’s the truth. Here, in a bathroom in a Russian, their story ends.

It’s not a happily ever after. 

(Maybe they were never meant to have one.)


	34. "they're going to love you, don't worry"

“Lance?” Jemma walks down her parents’ drive, where Hunter is lingering with their luggage. “Are you planning on coming in anytime soon?” **  
**

“Nope. I am avoiding your parents as long as humanly possible.”

“They’re going to love you, don’t worry.” Jemma reaches to take one of the bags, but Hunter snatches it before she can close her hand around the top.

“Bob said that too, and her parents don’t speak to me. Fitz said that too, and his mum is still mad I turned her son gay. So forgive me for not believing you when you say your parents will love me when I’m meeting them for the first time to tell them I knocked their daughter up!”

“Lance,” Jemma sighs. “I’m trying, but I really don’t know what to tell you. What’s the worst that could happen?”

“Your parents make a terrifyingly good point, you decide to break up with me on the spot and run away with Bobbi and Fitz,” he answers. He’s worried himself into a tizzy about this.

“Hey.” Jemma steps closer to him, reaching for his hand. “I swear on the life of our child, that won’t happen.” She places his palm on her stomach, which will soon be rounded with their baby. “We’ve fought too hard for this life for me to give it up so easily, Hunter.”

That seems to get to him, but they’re interrupted before Hunter can get the kiss he clearly wants.

“Your parents sent me out to see what was up,” Fitz pants, running to where Hunter and Jemma are standing. “We can’t leave Bobbi alone in there.”

Jemma looks to Hunter, who shrugs back at her. “Lead the way.”

Jemma does. Her parents will love Hunter - and if they don’t, she’ll give them a piece of her mind.


	35. "i'm going to keep you safe"

Each reunion gets a little more painful, because she knows there’s going to be another parting at the end of it. Jemma rests her cheek against Bobbi’s shoulder, trying not to think of when they’re leaving again. **  
**

Hunter kisses the nape of her neck, and Jemma shivers slightly. “I’m going to keep you safe,” Hunter rumbles, kissing the back of her neck again. “Both of you.” Jemma can’t turn to see, but she’d guess Hunter’s kissing Fitz, too.

“You can’t keep us safe when you’re not here.” Jemma knows Fitz doesn’t mean it to sound like an accusation, but it does. Bobbi flinches.

“We’re trying,” Bobbi whispers, desperation leaking through into her voice. She strokes a hand through Jemma’s hair, calming them both.

Bobbi doesn’t bring up them leaving SHIELD. The last time she did they had fought, and they didn’t like wasting their time together with fights.

Hunter winds his arms around her and Bobbi, and Fitz joins in the group huddle a few moments later. They won’t be able to stay like this forever, but that doesn’t matter now. They are here, and they are together, and for the first time in a long time, Jemma feels safe.


	36. "i need a hug"

It’s been one of those days. One of those shitty, good-for-nothing, absolutely exhausting days where nothing seems to go right. **  
**

Bobbi wants to burrow under her covers and not come out again for at least a week. She can’t do that, because there are three concerned faces peering up at her the moment she walks through the door. It’s so much harder to put up a strong front when she’s had such a crap day, so instead Bobbi tells the truth. “I need a hug.”

Momentary silence is quickly followed by a shuffle of feet as her lovers spring up from the couch and move to surround her. The crush of bodies is more comforting than she would’ve thought and Bobbi crumples. A strong arm wraps around her waist, holding her up as the hug becomes even tighter. They half-shuffle, half-carry her over to the sofa, where Bobbi is carefully draped over her partners like a human blanket.

Her bad day gets better quickly from there with Fitz’s hands in her hair, Hunter’s fingers massaging the balls of her feet, and Jemma’s quiet voice murmuring sweet nothings.

Being with her people, Bobbi decides, is much better than hiding under covers.


	37. "do you trust me?"

“Do you trust me?” **  
**

Jemma looks at Hunter, then at the ocean rushing underneath them. The last time she had plummeted into the ocean hadn’t ended well at all. Hunter knows this.

But there’s only one true answer to his question. She licks her lips, trying to ignore how dry her mouth is. “Yes. Yes, I do.”

“Good.” Jemma takes his offered hand. She’s comforted by the familiar map of calluses there. “Bob’s got Fitz, alright? You focus on me.”

Bless him for knowing who she’s worried about.

“Just jump when I say…”

It’s not Jemma’s first leap of faith.


	38. "you're the best"

“You’re the best!” Jemma coos.

“No, you!” Fitz retorts.

“No, _you_!”

“Guys, I love you both, but you’re making me a little nauseous,” Bobbi says, putting her head in her hands. “We get it. We’re all in love.”

“Someone’s cranky,” Hunter says, running his hand through Bobbi’s hair. Surprisingly, she doesn’t snap back at him. Instead, she sighs, then stands up.

“I’m going to go puke.” She shuffles past Fitz and Simmons sitting at the kitchen table, and as soon as she gets to the bathroom Hunter can hear her retching.

“…I thought she was kidding about puking,” Jemma admits, furrowing her eyebrows.

“Does she seem… off to you two?” Fitz asks.

“Darlings, loves of my life, little geniuses, consider who you’re talking about for a moment.”

Jemma gets it first. “You don’t think she’s…?”

“I think she is, yeah.”

“But why would she tell us?” Fitz asks.

Hunter raises his eyebrows, and Fitz’s face crumples. Bobbi’s still not the best about openness with her spouses, even if she has tried hard to improve.

“Maybe she just has the stomach flu?” Jemma suggests.

“We could ask her.”

“Fitz! You can’t just ask someone that!”

“Not even my wife?!”

“What can’t you ask your wife?” Bobbi asks, trudging back into the kitchen dejectedly.

“I can’t - ask Jemma… uh…” _Real smooth, Fitz._

“Hunter thinks you’re pregnant,” Jemma squeaks out. Hunter has to resist the urge to smack himself in the face. One day he is going to teach Jemma how to lie even under the pressure of Bobbi’s best glare.

“Hunter’s an idiot.” Bobbi sighs. “But he’s an idiot who’s right, occasionally.”

“Wait - you’re really?”

“Yeah, Fitz. Currently incubating the next baby genius or snarky mercenary.”

“And you were planning on telling us…?”

“Do I _normally_ announce when I’m about to puke?”


	39. "let's have a baby"

“Let’s have a baby.”

Hunter chokes on his juice. “Like, a biological baby?” He wheezes when he’s mostly sure he’s not going to die.

“Yeah.” Fitz runs his hands through his hair. “One of those.”

“Can you even -?”

“I mean, I still have a uterus and ovaries, so theoretically, yeah.” Fitz shrugs.

“Do you want to?”

“I thought me asking to have a baby would’ve indicated I want to.” Fitz tilts his head to the side. “Do you not want to?”

“I’ve never really considered it, since it’s your body and all.” Hunter takes a sip of his juice, attempting to look casual and failing. 

“I’d have to talk to a doctor, probably, and stop taking T, but it’s doable. If you want to do it.”

“You don’t think, emotionally…?” Hunter asks gently.

“I don’t know,” Fitz admits with a sigh. Dysphoria is a bitch and a half and being pregnant won’t exactly help that. “But I have a good therapist, and a good support system. I think I could do it.”

“And you have me.” Hunter grins.

“You fall under ‘good support system’.” Fitz smiles teasingly. “Baby daddy.”

“Never call me that again, or I swear -”

They laugh together.


	40. "are you jealous?"

They’re sitting at a bar after a long mission, and Fitz nurses his beer quietly. Jemma and Daisy both think they’re being subtle with their flirting with each other, but they’re not at all.

“Are you jealous?” Fitz jumps in his seat. He tries to regain his composure before turning to Hunter.

“Why would I be jealous?”

“Word on the street is you’ve had a thing for Jemma since you were teenagers and for Daisy since you met her. I’m not sure them hooking up was ever your endgame.” Hunter takes a long pull from his own drink.

“I’ve moved on,” Fitz says, waving his hand. “And I’m happy for them.”

“Moved on, huh? Who’s the lucky new bird?” Hunter narrows his eyes. “Not Bobbi, I’m hoping.”

“It’s not a woman.” Fitz tries his hardest not to blush. It’s been a while since he’s come out.

“Oooh, so who’s the bloke then? Mack? He does have nice arms. And a nice -”

“It’s you,” Fitz interrupts. “I like you.”

Hunter looks like he’s been punched in the chest, then takes a deep breath in. “You mean I could’ve been snogging you for the last six months and you didn’t _tell_ me!?” 


	41. "is that a new perfume?"

“Is that a new perfume?” **  
**

“It’s called cologne.”

“Sorry, love, but when it comes in a glass bottle labeled eau de parfum it’s definitely perfume. I know French.”

“You do not.” Fitz turns to Hunter, rolling his eyes. “Perfume and eau de parfum are different.”

“You’re kidding me.”

“I’m not. Perfume has a higher concentration of oils than eau de parfum.”

“ _Please_ , I didn’t sign up for a science lesson.”

“If you didn’t want a lesson you shouldn’t have made erroneous assumptions.” Fitz grins at his boyfriend. “It’s fair I get to bore you after you make fun of me.”


	42. "why do you hate me?"

Breaking someone out of prison only to have them start yelling at you is not a pleasant experience. It’s even less pleasant when there’s no hug at the end, no reunion - just words upon words upon words, buzzing like bees ready to sting. **  
**

“Why do you hate me!?” Hunter interrupts Fitz’s tirade. “I dropped everything to be here and I don’t even get a thank you!?”

“You left!” Fitz snaps. “I needed you, and you left!”

“I was disavowed, and there’s a big difference between the two!”

“You were still gone.” Fitz’s lip begins to tremble. “You were still gone.”


	43. "i wish i'd never met you"

The back of their getaway van is dark, and in the darkness the feelings they’ve been hiding finally creep out. **  
**

“I wasn’t sure if you were coming.”

Hunter recoils. “Of course I’d come for you. I made a promise when I left.” And yeah, it hadn’t been easy to come to Fitz’s aid, but love had never been easy, and never would be. 

“I… I know. Or, at least, this knew.” Fitz tapped the space of his chest just above his sternum. “This,” he tapped a finger against his temple, “was convinced otherwise. Had a bunch of stupid thoughts, about how I wish I’d never met you, so it wouldn’t hurt if we were apart… thoughts about how you didn’t love me, because you’d be there if you did…”

Hunter opens his arms, and Fitz crawls into them. He pokes Fitz’s forehead gently. “I think this might need a bit of recalibration.”

“Yeah,” Fitz agrees, resting his head on Hunter’s shoulder. “Or maybe just some time.”

“I’ve got as much time as you do, mate.” He kisses Fitz’s hair, quickly, almost afraid of being rebuked.

The truth of the matter is, they have time - just not enough of it left.


	44. "give me a chance"

“C’mon, Fitz, it’s my turn! Give me a chance!” **  
**

Yes, Hunter does sound like a whining child. But it’s also the most effective way to get his boyfriend to actually let him pay every once in a while. Apparently Mrs. Fitz had been adamant when Fitz was growing up that he had to pay for every date he went on. Of course, Mrs. Fitz had also assumed her son was heterosexual, which means Hunter’s constantly fighting an uphill battle when it came to affairs like these.

“Fine.” Fitz slides the check across the table and Hunter takes it gleefully. “Don’t tell Jemma, though. She’ll go on a rant about how your masculinity is so fragile it won’t even handle someone else taking the check.”

Hunter rolls his eyes. “Wouldn’t that make your masculinity the fragile one, since you’re always insisting on paying?”

Fitz shrugs. “I tune that lecture out most of the time.”

“I won’t tell her you said that.” Hunter signs his name at the bottom of the receipt with a flourish, grabbing the customer copy. “Ready to blow this popsicle stand?”

Fitz snorts at the ridiculous question.

(His boyfriend doesn’t even see the twenty slipped into his wallet.)


	45. "thanks for nothing"

“You missed a spot.”

“Thanks for nothing,” Hunter mutters, moving to scrub at the spot of grime Fitz had pointed out on the dresser. 

“And -”

“Fitz, I love you, but please stop backseat cleaning.” 

“Sorry,” Fitz huffs. “I don’t like not being able to help.”

“You and me both, love. But Jemma was very clear about your bedrest parameters.”

“Jemma would never have to know.”

“I’m pretty sure she has ESP or something. We wouldn’t have to tell her for her to know.”

Fitz doesn’t have a reasonable response to that, so he sighs and settles back into his pillows.


	46. "you'd be a great dad"

Elena sits on the floor in front of the sofa, allowing Mack to braid her wet hair with careful fingers. For someone with such large hands he’s amazingly talented at something so delicate. **  
**

“You’d be a great dad.” Bobbi’s murmured remark comes out of nowhere, and Mack’s hands still in Elena’s hair. She can’t turn around to look at Bobbi, but Elena can only guess her partner’s cheeks are bright red. “I just mean with the braiding,” Bobbi whispers, voice slightly strained. She’s worried she’s hit a nerve, Elena realizes.

“He would be,” Hunter agrees, trying to dispel some of the tension. “Good for piggyback rides, too.” Elena has to hide a laugh in her hand, if only because she knows Hunter has fallen asleep on Mack’s back one too many times. “I’m only useful for when the kid needs to learn swear words.”

“You’re not teaching our child swear words, Lance.”

“But Bob -”

“We don’t even have a child, _mis amores_ ,” Elena reminds them before they can get to fighting.

“We could change that,” Mack finally says. The whole room freezes.

“We could,” Elena agrees slowly. “If you wanted.”

“…So do we need to take a vote?” Hunter asks after an awkward silence.

“First we should probably decide which of us is having this hypothetical child, because I do _not_ want to risk both of us getting knocked up at the same time,” Bobbi says. Elena smirks. That would be their luck.

“I’ll do it,” she says, voice serene. She’s wanted a child with her partners for a while now. She’s ready.

“…Well, that was simple.”

“We still have to actually make the baby, Lance.” Bobbi rolls her eyes.

“No time like the present, hmm?” Elena’s never been known for her patience, and she’s not going to start now.


	47. "about the baby... it's yours"

Mack and Hunter are both settled on the couch when Bobbi and Elena return home, which is a relief. The fact they’re distracted by a video game, not so much. **  
**

To Bobbi’s surprise, the game gets shut off immediately when the boys see she and Elena are home. Bobbi reaches for her wife’s hand, nerves fraying slightly when she looks at her husbands’ earnest faces.

“Well?” Hunter asks. Mack elbows him in the ribs. Before Hunter can pick a fight Elena gives him her most imposing glare, and he sinks back into the sofa, chastened.

“About the baby…” Bobbi chews on her lip, her eyes flicking to Hunter before focusing on Mack. Elena squeezes her fingers encouragingly. “It’s yours.” She can’t get out any more words.

“The doctors said Bobbi’s last period wasn’t real. She got pregnant in April,” Elena explains.

“When I was away in Barcelona,” Hunter finishes.

Bobbi nods.

“Is something wrong?” Mack asks, voice low and soft, like he’s talking to a scared animal. “You look upset.”

Elena squeezes her hand again.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Bobbi says around the lump in her throat. “It’s just - this is the opposite of what we planned. Elena was supposed to have Hunter’s baby and -” She can’t hold in the tears anymore, and Bobbi muffles her sob in Elena’s shoulder. Her wife begins rubbing soothing circles onto her back, but a moment later Elena’s hand is replaced by a larger one.

“No one’s mad at you, Barbara,” Mack assures her, running his hand through her hair. “As long as the baby’s healthy, we’re happy.”

“Plans never work for us, anyways,” Hunter adds.

“We still have time for another baby after this one.” Elena kisses the top of her head, and Bobbi lets out a shuddering sigh. Everything is going to be okay.


	48. "stop being so cute"

“Please?” Bobbi bats her eyelashes at Mack. **  
**

“Stop being so cute.” His resolve is quickly dwindling, but he knows there’ll be hell to pay if he lets Bobbi skip her PT.

“Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top? I promise I’ll do double tomorrow.”

“Hunter!” Mack calls. “Come control your wife!”

“I’m a little busy here!” Hunter pokes his head out from the bedroom, obviously shirtless and out of breath. “She’s your wife too, you know.”

“But she doesn’t listen to me,” Mack pouts.

“She doesn’t listen to any of us, mate.” Hunter grins. “Now if you’ll excuse me, there’s a naked woman in my bed and I’d like to get back to her.” He ducks back into the bedroom, and Mack can hear Elena’s laughter even through the now-shut door.

“Sex counts as PT, right?” Bobbi asks hopefully. 

“It really doesn’t. It’s not going to help your shoulder.”

“What if we do that thing where -”

“Barbara, if you do your PT we can join Hunter and Elena. Final offer.”

“They’ll be done by then!” Bobbi whines.

“No, they really won’t be.” They have amazing stamina, when they want to.

“But -”

“No more buts. Physical therapy, or else.”

“Fine!”


	49. "you'd be a great mom"

“You’d be a great mom,” Bobbi whispers, tracing a finger up Elena’s bare stomach. “I keep feeling like I’ve stolen that from you.” **  
**

“You’ve stolen nothing,” Elena assures her, kissing Bobbi’s neck gently. “Besides, I’m still this one’s mother, aren’t I?” She taps Bobbi’s rounded belly.

“Yeah. But… I don’t know.” Bobbi doesn’t get to find the words she wants, because Mack and Hunter duck out of the bathroom, Hunter’s hair still wet from the show they’d taken. The boys slide into bed, forcing Elena and Bobbi even closer. Bobbi rests her head on top of Elena’s, relaxing as her wife draws careful patterns on the skin of her stomach.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Elena murmurs, too soft even for Mack, on Bobbi’s other side, to hear.

Bobbi shakes her head.

“Te amo,” Elena whispers. 

“What are you two talking about?” Hunter asks groggily. He’s already half-asleep.

“Just how good of a mom Elena is going to be.” It’s not really a lie.

“A great one,” Mack says. “Both of you are.”

“Told you.” Bobbi can hear the smile in Elena’s voice.

“Yeah, yeah.” 

But Bobbi believes them - at least a little more than she did yesterday.


	50. "we'd make such a cute couple"

“We’d make such a cute couple,” Elena muses, running her hands through Hunter’s hair. **  
**

“We would,” he agrees. “Too bad we’ve got that dead weight over there.” He gestures with his foot to where Bobbi and Mack are sitting at the kitchen table, deep in conversation about something way above Hunter’s head.

“I like them too.”

“So do I. I think I’ll keep them.” Elena bends down to give Hunter a soft kiss on the lips while he laughs at his own not-joke.

“The hard part will be convincing them to keep you,” she says when she draws away.

“Hey!”


	51. "stop hogging all the blankets"

“Stop hogging all the blankets.

“’M not. ’S Lance.”

“Nuh uh,” Hunter protests sleepily. “I never even,” he interrupts himself to yawn, “use blankets.”

“He does,” Bobbi mutters, rolling over to burrow into Mel’s shoulder. “He’s a liar. Don’t listen to him.”

“He’s not the one hogging the blankets,” Mel murmurs, trying and failing to extract Bobbi from the cocoon she’s made of the comforter.

“Just cuddle Hunter. He’s warm.” 

“I like cuddles,” Hunter adds hopefully.

Mel sighs. “Fine.” She climbs over Bobbi to tuck herself into Hunter’s side. He is, as promised, warm. Maybe blankets are overrated after all.


	52. "are you flirting with me?"

“Are you flirting with me?” **  
**

“I’m pretty sure he’s flirting with me.” Mel smiles wryly at Bobbi. “Or maybe he’s trying to get a two-for-one deal.”

“Can’t I just flirt with the general public?” Hunter grouses.

“No!” Bobbi and Melinda answer at the same time. Mel sidles up beside Hunter, twisting his arms around him.

“You’re ours. No flirting with people who aren’t us.”

“What Melinda _means_ is we’re both very jealous people who prefer not to think of our boyfriend flirting with some girl - or guy - on the street,” Bobbi supplies.

“Then stop asking me who I’m flirting with!”


	53. "you're making me blush"

“Oh my God, you were such a cute baby!” Bobbi squeals, flipping to the next page in the photo album. “Your cheeks were so chubby! I just want to squish you!” **  
**

Melinda covers her face with her hands. Showing Bobbi and Hunter a childhood photo album had been a mistake.

“It could be worse,” Hunter whispers, knocking his shoulder against hers. “Bob said I was the ugliest baby both sides of the Atlantic.”

“Just look at her! Those eyes!” Bobbi gushes.

“You’re making me blush,” Mel mutters, looking to Hunter for help.

He shrugs - she’s on her own this time.


	54. "there was never an us"

Mel doesn’t know why she bothers trying to explain polyamory to people, but Phil had asked and Bobbi and Hunter had wanted her to answer, so… here she is. **  
**

“There was never an us,” she points to herself, then Bobbi, “or an us,” she points to herself again, then Hunter, “just always an us.” Mel circles her fingers to encompass all three of them. “Of course there was a them,” she points to her two partners, “but that’s now just a part of the us.”

Phil stares. Maybe her explanation hadn’t been elegant, but Mel doesn’t know how else to say that her relationship with her partners isn’t just three different couples smashed together - it’s a trio that happens to contain three different couples in it. If someone says she’s dating Hunter, it’s the truth, but not the whole truth. 

Polyamory is confusing. Mel knows this. But why isn’t enough for people that she feels what she feels?

“I think I get it,” Phil says slowly. “You’re a package deal.”

“Yeah.” That’s all she really needs Phil to understand at the end of the day.

He smiles at her. “I’m happy for you.”

Mel’s happy for herself, too. That’s enough.


	55. "i am so in love with you"

“I’m so in love with you.” Mel strokes her finger down her daughter’s cheek, heart melting at the baby’s soft snuffling noise.

“She’s pretty great,” Bobbi agrees in a low voice. “You make really cute babies.”

“I made a really cute baby,” Mel corrects. “You’re getting the next one.” Pregnancy had not been fun - though the little bundle in her arms is entirely worth every nauseous morning and sleepless night.

“She must be even cuter than we think, because Hunter isn’t even trying to take credit for her,” Bobbi teases.

“Sometimes I do know when to keep my mouth shut, Barbara.” Hunter smiles tiredly at her. “You’re right though. Are we sure this kid is mine? I don’t think my baby could be that cute.”

“She’s definitely yours,” Mel answers with a roll of her eyes.

“She needs a name,” Bobbi announces. They had all wanted to meet the baby before deciding on a name for her, but now she’s born and has an empty birth certificate waiting for her.

“Diana,” Hunter suggests. “Like Wonder Woman. Because her moms are kickass, she’s bound to be kickass too.” He grins at his wives.

“I like it. Bobbi?”

“I love it.”

“Diana… Kuan-Yin?” Mel asks. It had been a name her mother considered, but eventually decided against. It’s a nice nod to her family and her heritage.

“Diana Kuan-Yin Morse-Hunter.” The name tastes sweet on Hunter’s tongue. “Big name for such a little baby.”

“She’ll grow into it,” Bobbi assures him.

“Welcome to the world, Diana,” Mel whispers, bending to kiss her daughter on top of her head. “Your mummy and daddy and I are so excited to have you finally.”

The hospital room is quiet, but love doesn’t have to be loud.

There’s no question at all that Diana is loved.


	56. "is that my shirt?"

“Is that my shirt?”

“I don’t know, is it? I didn’t realize you owned anything pink.”

“Same could be said for you, Morse.”

“Okay, I don’t have a reputation for wearing various shades of black, Mel. It’s understandable that I’d assume anything in our closet with an actual color is mine.”

“Even if it’s a size and a half too small?”

“...Maybe I just had a big lunch.”

“Uh huh.”

“Were you planning on wearing it anytime soon?”

“Well, no, but…”

“So me stretching it isn’t a big deal!”

“I guess not.”

“Thanks, sweetheart. Gotta go, love you, bye!”

“Bye…?”


	57. "oh, are you ticklish?"

Bed rest is a bitch, and Bobbi hates it.

The only thing making it somewhat bearable is the woman tucked behind her. It’s ridiculous that Mel insists on being the big spoon when Bobbi is at least a half-foot taller, but her girlfriend is stubborn as anything.

Melinda’s tracing lazy circles on the skin between the hem of Bobbi’s shirt and the waist of her sweatpants, tiny little swirls that raise goosebumps on Bobbi’s skin. She squirms slightly when Mel reaches the spot on her hip bone that’s always been particularly sensitive to touch.

“Oh, are you ticklish?”

“A little,” Bobbi mumbles, cheeks burning.

“Where else?”

“I’m  _ not _ telling you that.” She doesn’t need to turn around to know Mel is pouting. “Don’t give the enemy an advantage.”

“I’m not the enemy, I’m your girlfriend!”

“My girlfriend who would have no qualms taking advantage of my ticklish nature.”

“I think I should be offended.”

“Do I need to remind you of the last piece of sensitive information I told you?”

“Okay, that was totally different -!”

“Shh, Mel. No excuses.” A puff of warm air hits the back of Bobbi’s neck. “Don’t sulk, baby, it’s not becoming.”

“Not sulking.” (She is.)


	58. "i lost the baby"

The hospital room is too bright and too white, and Bobbi frowns as she steps into the space. Bobbi has to do a second take to find Melinda in the pile of sheets on the hospital bed. She looks smaller than Bobbi remembers, and she stares into space as if she doesn’t quite realize Bobbi’s there. **  
**

The blonde sets her vase of flowers on the bedside table, but doesn’t speak.

It’s at least an hour before Mel talks. “I lost the baby.”

Bobbi furrows her brow. Mel and Andrew had broken up, and the last time she checked gay sex didn’t result in pregnancy.

“Not my baby,” Mel says hoarsely. “The little girl, I was supposed to…”

Phil had mentioned that - how he had found her cradling a little girl in the middle of the warehouse, the insurgents dead around them.

“She was just a baby, she was someone’s _baby_ , and I…” 

Bobbi doesn’t know what to do other than offer Mel her hand. Her girlfriend grips onto it like a lifeline, whimpering softly as she cries.

“It’s not your fault.” Bobbi doesn’t know if it’s true. It doesn’t matter. She’ll lie for Mel - she’ll do anything for her love.


	59. "i don't need you anymore"

She takes another wobbly step, unsure of whether her knee will hold out or not. It does, but it hurts. Bobbi takes a deep breath, forcing her left foot to move forward. She’s still leaning on Melinda, more than she should be. Bobbi turns to her girlfriend, steadying herself. “I don’t need you anymore.” **  
**

“Bobbi -”

“Please let me try this on my own,” Bobbi whispers. “Please.”

Mel nods, carefully stepping back from Bobbi. Now all her weight is on her own two feet. It still hurts, but feels good too.

It’s proof after everything he did, he didn’t break her.


	60. "you're a disappointment"

Hunter’s sitting alone in the kitchen, drinking a beer, when Skye appears in the doorway. He sighs, putting his drink down loudly. “What do you want?” **  
**

“Woah, no need to get all pissy on me. Just wanted to talk.” Skye crosses her arms over her chest. “Unless you don’t want to.”

“Whatever.” Hunter picks his drink up again, taking a long pull.

“You don’t need to be so grouchy.”

Hunter wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “The only reason anyone in this place talks to me is to insult me or tell me I’ve done something wrong. So, not too keen on talking.”

Skye perches herself on the table in front of Hunter. “I’m not here to insult you.” Hunter flaps his hand in a ‘go on’ gesture. “I get it, you know? You’re a disappointment, or you feel like you are, because you can’t be everything they want you to be.”

Hunter puts his beer down again, cocking his head at Skye. She’s always seemed like a goodie-goodie, May’s perfect little protégé. He couldn’t imagine she’d ever disappointed anyone.

“The way I see it,” Skye continues, “you have two choices. Keep moping around, or prove them wrong.”

“And if I can’t?”

“Dude.” Skye snorts. “Don’t play dumb with me. I know playing dumb. You wouldn’t be alive if you were a merc who didn’t have the skills. Even May knows that.”

Hunter’s silent.

Skye raises her shoulder in a shrug. “Take it or leave it. But I like you, Hunter, and I think everyone else could, too, if you took your head out of your ass occasionally.”

“Real great pep talk there, love.”

“I don’t give pep talks. I just drop truth bombs, and occasionally great advice.” Skye grins, hopping off the table. “See you around.”


	61. "not you again"

“Not you again,” Daisy groans when Hunter walks into the bedroom. **  
**

“Not me -? Daisy, is there someone else you’re expecting to come into your quarters unannounced?”

“No,” Daisy pouts. “But seriously, Hunter, if we’re going to have sex, you need to be more careful. The last batch of hickies just faded. I do not need May and Coulson knowing that much about my sex life.”

“Fewer hickies, got it,” Hunter says, throwing himself onto the bed. Daisy laughs as he crawls on top of her, fitting his lips against hers. “Yes to everything else, though?” He asks, hopeful.

“Try me.”


	62. "why did you spare me?"

“Why did you spare me?” He croaks. **  
**

Daisy stares. Hunter’s dressed in a thick black uniform, and it’s only because his mask had been knocked off in the middle of the fight that she knew not to kill him. She doesn’t understand why he’s with the Watchdogs, but it’ll be a cold day in hell before she can hurt him.

“Because I know you.”

“But I don’t know you!”

Her heart sinks into her toes. “Lance…”

“Is that my name?” He blinks. “They wouldn’t tell me my name. Just what to do.”

Rage mingles with the hopelessness and fear in her chest. If Daisy hadn’t already taken down every Watchdog in this place, she would’ve punched someone. It wasn’t bad enough that the Watchdogs were targeting Inhumans and blowing up buildings - now they were memory wiping people, too?

“That’s your name.” She offers him a hand to pull him off the dirty tile floor. “I’m Daisy.” And oh, doesn’t it break her heart to have to introduce herself to the one person she thought would never forget her.

“Daisy.” He repeats it softly, reverently. “Thank you.”

“It’s no problem.” She swallows hard, looking away. “Let’s get you out of here.”


	63. "i thought we were family!"

“Aw, c’mon, Mack, I thought we were family!” Hunter whines as Mack scores a point against him on their video game. **  
**

“In the eyes of the law - and everyone else - we’re just two dudes who live together, Hunter.”

“I should have put a ring on it,” Hunter agrees with a pout. A realization hits him, and his eyes brighten. “Oi, Bob!” He calls into the kitchen, where Bobbi’s eating a midday snack. “When we get married again, can I marry Mack!?”

“Seems like you’re asking the wrong person,” Bobbi points out, licking her yogurt delicately off her spoon.

“Mack won’t say yes if you’re not on board,” Hunter pouts. “Something about you having dibs.”

“I do not say the word dibs,” Mack interjects with a roll of his eyes. “I’m just saying, sometimes things don’t need to be shaken up.”

“You’re no fun,” Hunter whines. “Bob, say I can marry Mack, pretty please?”

Bobbi laughs. “I don’t know, Hunter, maybe this is just his way of letting you down gently.”

“Letting me down gently!” Hunter splutters. “No. Mack wants to marry me. So we can be family.”

“Family,” Mack mocks, simpering.

“Besides, it’s legal now!” Hunter’s obviously grasping at straws. 

“I want to marry you because it’s legal is not the pickup line you think it is, Hunter.” Mack laughs, pulling his boyfriend into his lap. “Maybe you should just give up on flirting. Stick to video games.”

“Apparently I’m not much good at those, either,” Hunter huffs. That’s what had started this conversation, after all.

Mack kisses the joint of his neck and shoulder. “You need to find something else to be good at.”

“He’s a decent husband, most of the time,” Bobbi says. “Maybe you should give him a chance.”

Mack smiles while Hunter squirms. “Maybe I should.”


	64. "i want to protect you"

Bobbi’s hospital room is quiet. She’s awake, but she hasn’t spoken yet; she seems to be waiting for something. **  
**

Hunter sure as hell isn’t going to be the one who talks first. He needs an explanation, or something. He needs to know why the two people he loves most in the world were willing to lie to him for months, especially knowing how sensitive he was and is about the truth.

“I want to protect you,” Mack says finally, voice low and slow. “It seemed like the only option.”

“Lying to me is not and will never be protecting me,” Hunter snaps.

“Lance -”

“Don’t Lance me!” He huffs. “You did it because you think I’m a liability.” He swallows hard, tears prickling at his eyes. “And I love you both, so much, but I - I can’t be with people who see me like that.”

“Hunter.” Mack rests his hand on Hunter’s thigh, and Hunter focuses on not jerking away. “We can explain and excuse and apologize all we want, but I don’t think that’s what you want.”

He doesn’t know what he wants, which means he has a choice to make.

He can stay, or…

Or he can leave. Forever.


	65. "i can't stand the thought of losing you"

“Don’t go in there, Fitz.” **  
**

The building is unstable - obviously unstable. It’s just one wrong breeze away from collapsing, and they both know it. But Robin’s in there, and Polly, and Mack’s boyfriend has always been more of a hero than was good for him.

“Please,” Mack half-begs. “I can’t stand the thought of losing you.” Fitz looks up at him with big blue eyes, but shakes his head. He’s already made his mind up. 

“I’m going with you, then.” If Fitz is going to be stupid, Mack can be stupid with him.

It’s the way they do things - together.


	66. "don't leave me"

“Don’t leave me,” Fitz mutters, burrowing further into Mack’s chest. “It’s cold in here without you.” **  
**

“Sorry, Turbo, but the garage calls.” Mack extracts himself from his boyfriend carefully. “You should be getting up, too.” Most of the rest of the base has already woken up by now, and there’s probably just as much work for Fitz in the lab as there is for Mack in the garage.

Fitz grunts unhappily, grabbing for Mack even as he walks away.

“I’ll be back in bad in fifteen hours,” Mack says, chuckling at Fitz’s indignant expression and unhappy noise. “See you then.”


	67. "isn't this amazing?"

There is nothing but space ahead of them; there is nothing but space behind them. **  
**

This is supposed to be exile, but it doesn’t feel like a punishment. For the first time in his life he’s free of his father’s unrelenting criticism and his brother’s shadow.

“Isn’t this amazing?”

Sinara turns to him, and blinks once. She’s never been a woman of many words, but Kasius doesn’t need a verbal response to see the slightest shimmer behind her eyes. She agrees, even if she won’t say it. That’s all he needs; her beside him, space in front, and endless possibilities.


	68. "did you do something different with your hair?"

“Did you do something different with your hair?” **  
**

She might as well have asked him to marry her right then and there. Sinara didn’t notice trivial things like hair and makeup, even when Kasius spent hours trying to get it suitable for her to see. He never stopped trying to impress her, of course, but for her to finally notice!?

Kasius clears his throat and smooths out an invisible crease on his sleeve, attempting nonchalance. “I did, yes.”

She smiles, a rare but fetching sight. “It looks nice on you.”

His heart was beating out of his chest. “Thank you.”


	69. "we can't keep this up forever"

“We can’t keep this up forever,” Trip stares at the picture he’s just hung on the wall. “My gran will have my hide.” **  
**

“But it’s an awesome picture!”

“We’re flipping the bird!” 

“That’s what makes it awesome. Who else has wedding pictures of them giving everyone the finger?”

“I don’t know, but the next time Gran comes over, we’re replacing it with one of the nice, couple-y photos we took.”

“Can’t have your gran thinking your new husband is already corrupting you.” Robbie brushes a quick kiss across Trip’s cheek. “I’m gonna pace myself - we have a while to go.”


	70. "dance with me"

The music in the club is loud, and a rainbow of lights splay themselves across the dance floor, turning everything multicolor. It’s been a long time since Trip’s been anywhere this chaotic, and it surprises him more than anyone else that he’s a wallflower. He’s always liked parties, but it’s overwhelming to get back to - all this. **  
**

A warm hand slips into his, and Trip turns to find Robbie at his side. He inclines his head to the side, silently asking if Trip’s alright, and Trip nods. He’s fine - he just needs to adjust to the music and the lights and the crush of people.

“Dance with me.” Robbie’s breath is even warmer than his hand, but it sends a shiver down Trip’s spine. He nods, allowing himself to be pulled onto the dance floor. The song is something unfamiliar, but Robbie seems to know it - he’s moving with it like he belongs there, on the dance floor. He doesn’t look it, but Robbie’s musical. He has the radio on in the Charger most days, and always hums when he works. It’s nice - Trip likes it.

“Dance!” Robbie repeats, grinning. Trip can’t help but smile back. He dances, and forgets.


	71. "don't die on me - please"

“Comms check. Elena, can you hear me?” **  
**

“Loud and clear, mi pájaro.” Bobbi can hear the smile in her girlfriend’s voice.

“Great. I’ll be here running back end, so if you need anything, just yell. Or don’t yell, because I have an earpiece in and value my hearing.”

“You got -” Elena’s cut off by a burst of static. Her comm unit activates again, but instead of her voice there’s just a series of staccato popping noises. Gun shots.

“Elena?” Bobbi asks, frowning. “What was that? Don’t die on me, please.”

No answer.

“Well, shit.” So much for running back end.


	72. "you're teasing me again"

“You’re teasing me again.” There’s no way what Elena just said was actually Spanish, right? Bobbi knew Spanish, and knew it well. She would’ve recognized at least one word if Elena had actually been speaking her mother tongue. **  
**

“Am I?” Elena hums. Her eyes glint, challenging Bobbi to disagree.

“What did you say, then?” Bobbi whines. She doesn’t like not knowing things, especially things she’s supposed to know. Maybe she just needs to learn more Spanish slang?

“That would be telling.” The corners of Elena’s lips turn up, and Bobbi nearly growls.

She’ll get the answer from her girlfriend somehow.


	73. "are you upset with me?"

“Okay. Talk to you later.” **  
**

“Wait - are you upset with me?”

“No - why do you ask?”

“It’s just something stupid. You always say you love me before you hang up the phone.”

“I’m not upset, Dais. Just busy. Too many deadlines, not enough Fitz.”

“Oh. Sorry, I won’t keep you longer.”

“No, it’s fine. It’s better that you ask those things, yeah?”

“Yeah. Well, I’ll let you get back to your oodles of work.”

“Thanks, dear. I’ll be back home in time for dinner, alright?”

“Sounds good. See you then.”

“See you then. Love you. Bye.”

“Love you too. Bye.”


	74. "i don't deserve to be loved"

“I don’t deserve to be loved.”

“You’re not the first person to have told me that.” May’s eyes are like summer soil after a storm - soft and dark brown and begging for someone to see what lies underneath.

Daisy wants to know.

“Who?”

“I saw her in the mirror every morning.” Her smile is wry but it holds years of pain.

“But -”

“No buts.” May reaches out and takes Daisy’s hands in hers. “Our past doesn’t make us any more or less deserving of love. And even if it did, I’d love you.”

Daisy inhales deeply, then exhales. “Thanks, Mom.”


	75. "you're one hell of a girl"

They meet for the first time over a dead body.

Technically, it’s not the first time. And technically, to be dead you had to be alive in the first place, and May isn’t sure she would call Ward anything other than an automaton - therefore, he can’t really be dead.

“You’re one hell of a girl,” Mel says to Kara, who’s still standing in the corner of the room with a pistol in her hand.

Kara looks unsure of what to say or do. May smiles at her, the wry sort of smile she saves for the people she respects. “We’re not going to get mad at you for offing him, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Kara relaxes slightly. “He forced me to.”

“I really don’t need the story. He’s dead, you’re alive, and you haven’t shot me yet, so I’m assuming you’re on our side”

“I’m sorry I kidnapped your agent.”

“Brainwashing is a hell of a drug. Is Morse okay?” Kara nods. “We’ll still have to talk about that, but no harm, no foul.”

Kara still looks suspicious, but Mel holds out a hand encouragingly. “We’ll take care of you. No brainwashing allowed, promise.”

Kara takes Mel’s hand.


	76. "what's the matter?"

“Urgh!” Daisy throws her hands up in the air and shoves herself back from the desk she’s sitting at.

“What’s the matter?” Bobbi asks from her position on the bed.

“I keep forgetting fucking semicolons! Or brackets! And it makes the whole thing flip out!” Daisy whines. “I wish computers were smarter.”

“You and me both.” Bobbi has all the tech skills of a teaspoon - she’s lucky her girlfriend puts up with her.

“You know what would make me feel better?” Daisy asks, flopping onto the bed.

“Not a clue.”

“You’re such a little shit.”

“But I’m your little shit.”


	77. "i've liked you for a while now"

Sometimes the truth comes when you least expect it. **  
**

Daisy doesn’t expect her feelings to come out when she’s sitting in the Lighthouse kitchen alone with Piper, but she’s a little tipsy on cheap beer and since they’re not in space anymore she can run away as soon as she has this conversation.

“I’ve liked you for a while now. But we were kind of busy and I didn’t know if you felt the same.” She picks at the label on her beer bottle.

“That’s funny,” Piper says, “because I’ve liked you for a while, too.”

It’s a good start.


	78. "i came to say goodbye"

The store is bright, breezy, and generally cheery. Daisy wouldn’t mind spending time in the candy store under most circumstances, but this isn’t most circumstances. **  
**

There’s a man standing by the rack of fancy chocolates, and even though he’s draped in a too-large hoodie and has bags under his eyes, she would recognize him anywhere.

There’s a woman standing a few feet away, pretending to be looking at an array of saltwater taffy. Daisy recognizes her, too.

“I came to say goodbye,” Daisy whispers, just loud enough for both of them to hear. “I’m sorry, I know this puts you in danger and you can’t say anything back, but… I needed to say goodbye.”

The man brings his hand up to his cheek - he pretends it’s so he can adjust the glasses perched on the tip of his nose, but Daisy knows it’s to brush away a tear. The woman shifts her weight, the only indication she’d even heard.

Daisy leaves the candy shop with a spun-sugar bird and a handful of candy eggs. She knows it probably means nothing, but it’s all she can think to let her lovers know she won’t forget them. She can’t ever forget them.


	79. "i'm dying"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for MCD this chapter.

He’s a doctor. He should know what to do in a situation like this, he should have a cool head - but everything is different when it’s somebody you love, and Lincoln can’t quite believe that the blood on his hands is Daisy’s blood, can’t quite believe the limp body draped across his lap is Daisy’s body. **  
**

“I’m dying,” she croaks. “Aren’t I?”

He wants to promise that she’s not, but Lincoln doesn’t make promises he can’t keep. “Just stay with me a little longer, Dais.” His hands are pressed to the wound on her stomach, not that it seems to be doing any good. There’s an ambulance on its way, but Lincoln is afraid it won’t get there in time.

“Love… you…” Daisy rasps out. Her eyes close and she lets out a sigh.

“No, no, no,” he repeats the word over and over, removing one of his hands so he can search for her pulse. He leaves smears of blood on her neck when he searches for the familiar thrum of the jugular vein. When he doesn’t find it, he moves to her wrist. There has to be a pulse, there has to be.

But there’s not.

Daisy’s gone.


	80. "i never meant to hurt you"

“I never meant to hurt you,” Jemma says fretfully. **  
**

Trip gives her a look. “Chill, girl. They’re stitches, they’re kind of supposed to hurt, aren’t they?”

“No! It means I didn’t properly anesthetize the area. You should have told me earlier.” Trip’s stitches are done now, and he only mentioned they had stung after she had tied the last one off.

“It’s no problem, really.” Trip grins up at her from the exam table. “As long as you promise to kiss it better.”

“That wouldn’t be very sanitary, now would it?”

“Aw, c’mon - wait, was that a joke?”

“It was.”


	81. "i wish we could stay like this forever"

She only has one picture of them together. They’re sitting on the table in the Bus, mid-conversation. It’s slightly grainy - Simmons hadn’t let her phone’s camera focus completely before taking the shot - but they both look so happy Daisy doesn’t care about the photo quality. **  
**

She takes it out every once in a while, just to look at it. To see his face again, when he was alive and happy and things were different.

“I wish we could stay like this forever,” she whispers to the picture, tracing Trip’s outline with the tips of her fingers.

The picture doesn’t answer.


End file.
